


Running

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hunters & Hunting, Kissing, Love Confessions, Protective Dean Winchester, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean x reader - reader is being hunted and is on the run. She runs into Dean and Sam and finds more than just  help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running

Dean X Reader - Reader is being hunted by a Werewolf and while she is running she runs into Sam and Dean . finding more than just help.. 

 

-side note - just a friendly reminder .. I would love some feed back on any of my work.. I am working really hard to improved my writing .. and so any helpful tips would be appreciated. and also I would like to see what I could do with request.. so feel free to send in any that you have. 

 

 

You had been running for God knows how long . Your muscles in your legs were screaming in pain. But you couldnt slow down or you would dead. The creature chasing you would be on top of you soon it was faster and could out last you. It was just playing with you right now You fumbled out of the wood and you noticed a black older model car sitting in front of a huge building that seem to blend right into the woods surrounding it. You saw a door just a few feet away from you . You ran towards the door screaming for anyone that could hear you .. you heard the growling behind you ..you turned and scanned the trees you didn't see anything but it was out there. just waiting for you. Suddenly the door open behind you and two men step out with guns raised. " help me " you said " it out there " you pointed to the woods. . they turned towards the woods guns aimed. Suddenly you felt dizzy and everything was growing darker ..last thing you heard were some one yelling. 

When you came around you were on a bed in middle of a room.. you looked around the only light coming from the lamp on the table beside the bed. there was Desk on the other side of the room with a bunch of books stacked up on it. Where were you ? that was the biggest problem at the moment. Suddenly the door opened and the same two men from earlier walked in. one was taller with medium length brown hair. The shorter one was the one who caught your eye with deep green eyes and short dark hair.. in a pair of jeans and black t-shirt that show offed what a good body he had. " Are you feeling better ?"the taller man asked. " I am think so ...Where am I " you asked . " I am Sam and this is my brother Dean you are safe with us "Sam said. Dean gave you a small smile as Sam talked he was leaned up against the wall arms folded across his chest. " Can you tell us what happen " he asked.. " it going to sound crazy" you replied.. " Don't worry we do crazy " Dean replied winking at you and you felt your heart skip a beat. you took a deep breath and quickly explained how you were on vacation and you had rented a cabin for a few days .. when something broke into your cabin it looked human but was way to strong and way to fast. .but somehow you managed to escape and you had been running for most of the night. " I don't know what it was but it wasn't normal " you said The boys exchanged looks. "what ?" you asked That was when Sam explained it all to you while Dean watched your reaction. " There are a lot of things out there that are real bad and we hunt them and save as many people as we can " Sam said "like me " you added and they nodded. "thank you " you replied " Well I am sure your hungry " Sam said standing up " lets get you something to eat. "

 

The next week you stayed with the guys ..staying under their protection .They had gone to your cabin and found it had been trashed. " we think it a werewolf " Dean told you one night. You guys were alone in the bunker .. you were sitting in front of the TV trying to forget this whole crazy situation you found yourself in he sat down next to you and handed you a beer. " thanks " you said. "Some vacation huh ? he said and you laughed. " you can say that again..it one I will never forget." you said .. you looked him.. " so how will you find this ..thing " you asked. Dean took a sip of beer " we will follow the trail he will turn up sooner or later " Dean replied. you nodded and turned your attention back to the show you were currently trying to watch. You felt safe with Dean comfortable despite just knowing him for such a short time. In the last couple days you had gotten really to know him Despite his tough guy act he was really sweet and loyal .. you knew he felt the attraction between you two.. you could. it was just a matter of what to do about it. He suddenly put an around the back of the couch his fingers just barely touching your bare shoulders. . you tried hard to concentrated you really did but in that position you were extremely close to him.it was making you want things you hadn't in a long time. To make matter worst he started playing with your hair. you didn't know if he realize what he was doing but it was killing you. you looked over at him he was starting at the TV but there was a small smile on his lips.. well two could play at this game you thought. and you wiggled a little closer to him making sure you were pressed extra close to his side. His finger paused for a second then they continued . You then laid your hand on his upper leg .. he shifted a little you bit your lip to keep from laughing but suddenly his finger started tracing your ear and that laughter turned into a moan. you grab his leg and you heard him murmur something underneath his breath . you turned your head to look at him this time he was staring at you ..his gaze was dark and filled with desire. his gaze then dropped to your lips you bit your lower lip just to see what he would do. his eyes snapped back up to yours. you just smiled and again he murmur something under his breath before he pulled you closer his lips lightly brushing up against yours at first . The second time was harder and he deepen it until you let him in. The emotions you were feeling were overwhelming. He shifted and ran a hand though your hair. then he wrap his arms around you and pulled you onto his lap his hands wandering down your body and then found their way up underneath your shirt. You moan at the feel of his skin against yours..it wasn't enough.. you wanted more. you tugged at his shirt and the kiss broke long enough for him to pull off his shirt then his lips were finding yours once again and your own hands sliding over his chest and over his stomach "hold on " he murmur and he was suddenly standing up with you still wrapped around him. he walked quickly to his room kicking opening the door and the laid you down on the bed. He quickly removed your shirt and just stood there staring at you for a second. "so beautiful... need.. want to make you mine. "he said you heart jumped hard in your chest at his words. "then what is stopping you" you replied grabbing his hand and pulling him down on you 

 

A couple days later the guys had gotten a lead on the werewolf and left you at the bunker to go take care of it. . You were nervous and worried for them. you wander the around for a couple hours .. reading and watching TV but it was hard to concentrated. Suddenly the door open you stood up and gasp as Sam walked in his arms around Dean who was almost passed out. " what happen " you asked "he fine just a little cut up and bruised but he will be fine "Sam said as he carried Dean down to his room " The werewolf got to him but.. we took care of him . " Sam said he laid Dean down " I will need to stich him up and he can sleep it off and be fine. " Sam said. That was when you noticed the red stain on Dean side. " can you get his shirt off while I go get the supplies" Sam said as he left the room. you sat down on the bed taking a deep breath to keep tears at bay.. you leaned over "Dean hey can you wake up for me "you said he groaned and you laid a hand on the side of his face. "come on open those beautiful eyes for me " you said they finally flutter open but they were filled with pain and not all together very clear.. he tried to move but winced. " Crap that hurts " he said " we need to get your shirt off so Sam can stich you up " you explained. so with some careful movement and some swearing from Dean you got off his shirt as Sam walked back into the room. " you better have some Whiskey " Dean said " yep " Sam replied handing him the bottle and Dean took a huge drink of it before handing it back to Sam. who poured it on the wound and Dean swore. " I am so sorry " you said " it not your fault I was a little on the slow side " he replied. " you were out there because of me " you said "it also my job " he told you "plus we had to take care of it .so you could be safe.. "he said then hissed... "damn Sam .." Sorry "Sam replied "there I am finished just relax and get some sleep your be good to go .. " Sam said. as he left the room. You helped him get settled into a more comfortable position and covered him up "Do you need anything" you asked " what about a kiss "? he asked with a grin. you grinned " I think that can be arranged " you replied leaning down and kissed him softly. you started to raise back up when he grab the back of your neck and pulled you down for a much deeper kiss " I need some more of that " he said with a smile "well how about you get some rest first and then we can see. " you said. "Stay with me " he said with a yawn. "alright " you settled down next to him and he pulled you close to him on his good side. He quickly fell asleep and you laid there for a while just listening to his slowly steady breathing you enjoyed his arms around you knowing he was there ready to protect to you. You didn't know what was going to happen now but for right now you will take what you could get. 

A week later you were back to your normal life But something was different you had said your goodbyes to Sam and Dean but you hadn't been able to stop thinking of Dean. He had given you his number just in case .and you had given him yours. But you never called and neither did he. So you tried to move on and keep going . One night you were curled up on your couch trying to watch a movie you had rented. but you couldn't concentrated your thoughts were constantly on Dean . you finally admitted to yourself you missed him. Suddenly there was a knock on your door . You went to answer it.. "Dean " you stared at him in shock ."What are you doing here " you asked he step forward pulling you closer to him and before you could say anything he was kissing you .. you melted against him Wrapping your arms around his neck he pushed you further into the room and kicked the door closed. then he lifted you off your feet you wrap your legs around his waist he walked over to the couch and sat down with you on his lap " wow " you said coming up for air " I guess that explains it " you said " yea well I had to come see .. this whole weeks been hell" he said brushing some of your hair away from your face. " yeah I know what you mean " you said " I have missed you" you told him " I missed you too " he said " and it been entirely to long since we done this " he said kissing you again. " I hope you don't have any plans for a little while.. because I have a lot of plans to keep you busy " he said and your grinned " I have no problem with that " you told him in between kisses.


End file.
